The true right thing
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: A little Mark/Susan piece at the end of The Right Thing. Please read and review!


TITLE: The real right thing

AUTHOR: Anika  sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com

CATEGORY: Mark/Susan romance

RATING: PG-13

SPOILER: The right thing 

SUMMARY: Set right after the scene where Susan goes to the kitchen and the end of the episode…

NOTES: It still isn't my Carby fic. I don't know why but I can't make myself watch season 7 or 8 or 9. I need to watch the early seasons. Wasn't Carter just soooo cute as Benton's student? Oh how I miss those old times… Anyway, I really try to write something more 'up to date', I promise! Please enjoy it anyway.

Mark remained on the couch while Susan went into the kitchen because there wasn't enough lime in her tequila, how she had said. Of course Mark knew it had been an excuse. Their talk had embarrassed her, apparently. It was true, Mark was attracted to Susan. On some level he thought he had always been, even when he had still been married to Jennifer. Now he was free, free to make a pass on Susan… What was he thinking? He shook his head. It was ridiculous. Just Carter's fault. He and Susan were just very good friends but for Carter it must have appeared differently. Mark thought about it; wasn't a little truth in every rumor? No, he scolded himself. He took another sip of his third tequila. He was far from being drunk but the alcohol had given him quite an amount of courage and he thought about it again… he and Susan? Everybody seemed to think they were a nice couple. Slowly, he got up. He left his glass on the table and made his way into the kitchen. He spotted Susan at the fridge. 

"Mark, you scared me!" she said laughing as she closed the fridge again. It wondered her that his face remained completely serious.

What was he up to? Susan wondered. He had been a little weird ever since they had started talking about the rumor. A silly rumor, Susan thought. Well, Carter was a little weird from time to time. Still, everybody seemed to believe it and everybody was happy for them. No, it was stupid. She and Mark? Wouldn't they make an odd couple? Of course, she liked him. She liked him very much. They were very good friends, after all but more? Susan had never seriously thought about it. In his own way he was attractive. While she was thinking all this, she hardly noticed Mark coming closer still.

"Mark? What are you doing?" after she had snapped back to reality.

"Have you ever heard there's a truth in every rumor? He asked. He needed time. Mark wasn't ready to make a pass for real yet. Susan was quite surprised about his question.

"Uh, I guess. What is the matter, Mark?" Susan knew something was up and she could feel the sexual tension between them. She wasn't yet sure if she wanted it though.

"When you said our relationship would be 'fierce' (AN: I don't know how Susan really called it, since I've only seen the ep in german so sorry!) I wondered how it would truly be… to be with you." Mark admitted. A little smile crept over his face. 

"And it made me realize that I want to know… how it would be." Mark looked helpless. It was no wonder he had only been with Jennifer in the past. He was horrible at this. To his surprise, Susan smiled.

"You are so cute, sometimes." To their both surprise, she leaned over and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss - a mix of a friendly kiss and a kiss that could mean more. They stared at each other. Both were quite shocked but both knew they'd regret it if they didn't at least try. So Mark decided to go for it; he kissed her rather passionately. The longer they kissed, the more they got into it. There were no doubts anymore. Somehow they managed to find the way to the bed, to undress, to make love… in the middle of the night, Mark awoke. Susan was still asleep next to him. It made him smile. Without his knowing, Carter had made a match. Yes, there was a truth in every rumor, Mark thought. He cuddled closer to his girlfriend and fell asleep, content. 

A true right thing.

                                               END

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Written by Anika


End file.
